samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Offering
The Offering (Abareru! 暴れる!) is the fourteenth episode of Samurai 7. Summary In the capital, Ukyo is informed by Tessai that Kanna village has gone to war with the Nobuseri. At first, Ukyo doesn't care, but then Tessai reminds him that Kanna is where Kirara is from. Ukyo tells Tessai not to tell his father and to stop the samurai hunt. Meanwhile, Rikichi and the other farmers offer the rice and the four captured samurai to the Nobuseri. The bandit asks what happened to the other three. Rikichi says that they killed them with their new knowledge of archery. The Nobuseri is reluctant to believe him and prepares to destroy the village, making an example out of them. Suddenly, Kirara arrives. She begs the bandit to take her and spare the others. She adds that if the Nobuseri destroy Kanna, they will be seen as weak because they were scared of farmers. The Nobuseri agrees and takes Kirara along as well. Onboard their ship, the Nobuseri throw Katsushiro, Gorobei, and Kyuzo into a jail cell and tie them up. In the control room, the bandits in the giant mechanized machines stand there with Kirara and Kikuchiyo's head on a pike. The bandit says that they are going bring Kirara to the capital and sell her. She asks if that's what they did with the other women they took. The bandit complies and then says that they are going to destroy Kanna anyway. Elsewhere on the ship, Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi, and Kikuchiyo's body emerge from the rice sacks. Kambei tells Heihachi to go on ahead and that he knows his job. The remaining three head into the hall and take out some bandits, who are not in any mechs. Meanwhile, Gorobei brakes free of his ropes and manages to trick the guard, kill him, and take the key. He opens up Katsushiro's cell, who has yet to untie himself. He then unlocks Kyuzo, who is sitting, arms folded, untied, and meditating. They then head out and meet some bandits. Gorobei and Kyuzo attack them, but Katsushiro just stands and watches. Three bandits corner him, and all he can do it stare in fear. Gorobei calls out his name, but Katsushiro tells him that he can handle it. He tells himself that he is a samurai and kills the three bandits, impaling the last one twice in the chest. Kambei, Shichiroji, and Kikuchiyo's body head across the bridge toward the main part of the ship, killing bandits along the way. They end up in the main control room just as the Nobuseri is about to destroy Kanna. The Nobuseri commends Kambei on having a good plan, but assures him that the three are outnumbered. Kambei says that its time to even the numbers. Gorobei jumps down from the ceiling and kills the two bandits holding Kirara hostage. Kyuzo also arrives, and together with Kambei and Shichiroji, begin killing the bandits. Gorobei throws Kikuchiyo his head and the two join in the fight. Elsewhere, Heihachi heads to the control room and works his magic, destroying the engine and begging a self-destruction of the ship. He then heads to the control room. In the control room, Katsushiro also joins the fight killing the bandits. Kirara notices that his eyes are like how he was when he killed the Nobuseri lookout earlier. After Kambei tells Kyuzo the Nobuseri's weak spot, Kyuzo impales the chest of one in a mech and destroys it. The main bandit shoots at Kambei. Shichiroji jumps in front of him and uses his arm to block the bullet, revealing a mechanized arm! Heihachi arrives and tells them that its time to escape. Shichiroji runs off and finds an exit. He uses his mechanical arm to shoot a grappling hook across to a tree, knocking it down. Kikuchiyo holds the tree down, as an anchor, and the rest escape. As the ship begins to explode, the main bandit asks Kambei what side he fought for in the war. Kambei doesn't answer him. The bandit guesses, and guesses correctly, that due to his clothes, he fought on the loosing side. Kambei then kills the bandit and runs off the ship. As it explodes, Kikuchiyo and Shichiroji escape. All seven samurai and Kirara are now "safe" on a cliff as the Nobuseri's ship is destroyed. Category:Episodes